Poor Ste Part 2: Ste's Revenge
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: Sequel To Poor Ste. Ste feels as though the Christmas time is good for some revenge. Brendan and Warren don't even see it coming. Implied Ste'Brendan and Warren/Mitzeee. Please Read XD


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It will be only short though. Something cheerful for the holidays enjoy.

Poor Ste Part 2: Ste's Revenge

Part 1: Revenge on Brendan

Ste's POV

He thinks I've forgotten all about the little mishap a few months ago. Well I definitely haven't I just needed to take time and come up with a plan. Brendan and Warren are both well, they're both psycho's if I'm being honest. And if my plans go right this will lead to ways. One way would be they aren't to angry at what I do to them and we'll all laugh about it someday. But if it goes the other way, I'm a dead man. Since it is Christmas my plan is very Christmas based. And the first victim is Brendan.

It wasn't hard to get Brendan vulnerable, or drunk for that matter, I took a book out of his page. I remember when he tried to, what was it, "ply me with booze" so I did that exact thing. I said we should reconnect over some drinks at my flat, as soon as he entered my flat I had him where I wanted him. After about five or six glasses of whiskey he passed out over the kids toys. He'll definitely feel that tomorrow. So I drag him in to my bed and get to work on my plan. All I'm going to say is I'm so happy Amy wanted to make the crappy Christmas tree more festive with spray on snow paint. I'm going to love this.

Brendan's POV

Oh my god my head is pounding. Where am I? Stephen's bed. Oh yeah I came over for some drinks that's right. Where is Stephen then if I'm in his bed. "Stephen." I shout out but no one answers. I groan as I stand up and straighten out my suit. I walk around his flat looking for someone. I see a note.

_' Gone to take Leah and Lucas to nursery, Meet you at Chez Chez Stephen.'_

I guess that's what it said, the lad can't write for his life. So I head out the flat, locked the door with my magic touch, how do you think I get in any way with a key. And I head off for Chez Chez.

Why is everyone staring at me. I swear that Dodger was smirking at me, plus his weird cousin Dave or Denise whatever he's called was laughing. Something must be up, Myra McQueen walked past and called me Granddad and pinched my arse. What the hell is going on. I finally get to Chez Chez and walk up the stairs to see Cheryl, Warren, Mitzeee and Stephen all up there. "Looking good Brendan. Or should I say Mr. Claus." Foxy said. Why would he say that? I see Stephen take a picture on his phone. "Send me that later." I heard Chez whisper. He also gets a fluffy Santa hat and puts it on my head. "Oh yeah that definitely goes with him." Mitzeee said smirking. "Seriously why is everyone laughing at me? Is there something on my face?" I say and take one of Mitzeee's compact mirror things and looked in horror at myself. I was white! My hair was white! My eyebrows were white! Oh no! My beard is completely white! "What the hell!" I shout out loud to all of them. Stephen laughed, "Payback is a bitch."

Part 2: Revenge on Warren

Ste's POV

"I can't believe you did that." Cheryl said still laughing. Brendan locked himself in his office straight after he saw himself. Hasn't come out since. Never will with that proof. Probably should have told him I don't know it it was washable or not. "When you said payback, you don't mean for what we did to you right?" Warren asked kind of scared, guess he doesn't want to think I'm after him next. "Well you did throw a bucket of freezing cold water over my head, not only did I get the flu I had a small concussion from how hard the bucket hit me. Hell yeah I'm getting payback." I said and I saw his eyes widen. "Come on rat-Ste. We're friends right. Friends don't do this, Especially what you did to Irish Santa in the office right?" He said hoping I'd change my mind. I just smiled sweetly and walked away. I saw Mitzeee leaving as well so I hooked arms with her and quickly hurriedly left Chez Chez. "Want something Ste?" She asked and I laughed. "Yeah actually, I have an idea on how to get Warren back but I kind of need your help." I said and she looked at me with business eyes. "What's in it for me?" She asked. "Revenge on Warren." She laughed. "I don't need revenge." I smiled. "Didn't he throw you're most expensive clothes in the pond the other week." I asked and I heard her mumble something like "Six thousand quid all that stuff cost to replace." She smiled evilly and said "What do I have to do?" I smiled. "How 'convincing' can you be?" I asked and I think she understood what I meant. "I can have him putty in my hands in less than a minute if that's what you mean by convince." I was impressed. "Perfect, so you could persuade him to wear this then." I said and I held out a certain costume. "And how will this get revenge on him?" She asked. "Well we'll text the whole village to bring their camera's, you lure him to them and then we sit back and watch the smirk fall off his face." I said and she seemed to be thinking. "I'm in." Perfect. I better start texting.

Warren's POV

"At least we got it out your hair and most of your beard and eyebrows. You'll just have to shave the white bits off. Won't look that bad. I promise." I said laughing as Brendan was still furious. "Can't believe he did this to me." He said and I laughed. "Well you did send stupid messages to his friends and stole most of his wages off him. Also you did paint him head to toe with that ridiculous machine you had stashed in the office. Can't blame him really." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. "What about you, Mr. I'm going to smash his head in with a bucket and give him pneumonia. Why hasn't he got you back huh?" I laughed. "Because maybe he prefers me, also I'm not the one sleeping with him." Just as I said that my phone buzzed.

_'Come Back to the flat have a little 'surprise' for you if you know what I mean, Mitzeee xxx'_

"Speaking of sleeping with people, see ya." I said to Brady and left the club and pretty much ran to mine and Mitzeee's flat. "Baby is that you?" I heard her say as I opened the door. "You bet your arse it is you tease." I said and walked in to the living room and saw her laying on the couch in very, and I mean very, sexy launderette. "Hell there." I said and climbed on top of her and started kissing her. "You know what would be very sexy." She said and I looked at her. And she leaned down to grab something under the couch. Then she showed me the most ridiculous outfit. It was an Elf costume. It was green and red with a hat that had elf ears on it and everything. "No." I stated and she sighed. "Shame, I've always wanted to sleep with an elf." This made my head spin. "Really?" I asked. She can't really be honest. "Yep, it's one of my deepest, darkest fantasies." I was turned on with every word. "But if you're not interested." She said and pushed me off her and started getting dressed. "No wait." I said and saw her smirk. "We'll just have to fulfil that fantasy wont we." I said, I sighed and picked up the costume and took it to the bathroom to put the costume on.

"I look ridiculous!" I shouted to Mitzeee in the other room. "I'll be the judge of that now get in here Mr Fox." Her wish was my command and I walked in to the room and stood in front of her. "What do you think?" I said, she inspected everything and smiled at me. "Looks good from the front, let's see the back." I smirked and turned around. My smirk instantly drops as I see out the window everyone from Hollyoaks standing outside the window with their phones out taking pictures. I hear footsteps behind me and see Ste walking in through the back door. He takes a picture and smiles at Mitzeee. "Good job." He said and she laughed. I can't believe she did this. "Why did you do this?" I yelled and Ste smiled at me. "Like I said, Payback is a bitch." Crap.

Part 3: They learned their lessons.

Ste's POV

"Well what do have to say for your self." I said to Warren and Brendan as they were both sitting at the bar. Warren couldn't get the elf costume off so he ran over and hid in here with Brendan who had got ridden of all the white snow paint. In other words he has no facial hair what so ever. He has no beard and his eyebrows have been badly drawn on by Cheryl. The two of them both looked like right idiots. "We're very sorry Stephen." Brendan said. "Yeah, we learnt our lesson, no more pranks. We look like idiots." Warren said and I laughed. Then I saw something click in Brendan's head. "Wait what did you do with that picture you took of me?" Then Warren's eye's widened. "Yeah the one of me too. What did you do with it?" I smiled. "I deleted them." I saw them breath out in relief. "After I had Will and Theresa print out about a hundred on to Christmas cards and then gave them to Dodger to sell." I saw them jump up. "What!" I laughed. "Merry Christmas."

Hope you liked it.

Merry Christmas.

Nathan XD


End file.
